This invention relates generally to the field of nursing cover-ups, and in particular to cover-ups having a variety of features to facilitate nursing while protecting a mother's privacy.
Many nursing mothers are concerned about unwanted exposure while nursing. This can be particularly problematic when the nursing mother is in a public area and needs to nurse her baby. Many times, there is simply no place of retreat where the mother can nurse. Even if there is a restroom, such facilities are often inconvenient or unsanitary.